Collection of Short stuff
by spangelbanger
Summary: Earlier I posted a halloween theme thing but I had a few more along the same vein. So this is technically three unrelated one shots that could potentially be expanded into more. Halloween, Falling Leaves, and Cookies. Halloween pumpkin carving and candy Falling Leaves is exactly what it sounds like And Cookies is Dean baking. This is all clean stuff. Not my normal type.
1. Halloween

The bunker had been decorated. For Halloween of all things. There was even a large bowl of candy in the middle of the table though it was half empty because Dean hadn't stopped snacking since they got back from the store with it. Cas was carving a pumpkin with inhuman precision. Carving wasn't even the word for it. He was sculpting a pumpkin. Sure there were no kids in costumes coming around anytime soon but that wasn't the point. They were doing something normal_ish. _Dean wasn't sure how he'd been talked into it but he was kind of glad that he had been. Maybe it was Kevin reminiscing over childhood Halloweens spent trick or treating or Dean looking at the candy aisle like it was the best thing he'd ever seen. But somehow in the middle of a food run he'd announced they were going to do something right this year. Just the four of them, no pagan gods trying to sacrifice people or anything. Just candy, pumpkins, and horror movies. They'd stashed the horror movies pretty quickly when they realized they couldn't enjoy them due to much personal experience. But the pumpkins were a great ideal especially since Cas was making a very lifelike picture of Dean in the orange flesh.

Dean's cell phone went off. The four of them looked between each other almost as if counting who was missing. With a shrug he flipped open the phone. An annoyed look crossed his face and he shook his head snapping the phone closed. "Come on. Apparently the Pagan god's didn't get the message."

The bunker was left with the remnants of their Halloween party. Candy wrappers and pumpkin seeds covering the table. Purple and Orange string lights wrapped around columns. "We just going to leave everything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, It'll still be here when we get back."

Hours later they stumbled through the door. Tired but successful. Feeling the adrenaline from the fight starting to ebb. "Home sweet home." Dean said quietly, looking around at the mess exactly the way they left it. He smiled and felt the warmth bubbling up. This was what it meant to have a home. This was what he'd been searching for. He finally felt like he'd found it.


	2. Falling Leaves

"Watch this." Dean told Cas stepping behind a tree. Cas was leaning against the impala his eyes on the house that Sam had gone into.

"What am I watching?" Cas said looking from Dean to the door.

"Just don't say anything.

Sam walked toward Cas looking serious. "So, she says she doesn't know anything."

"You think she's lying."

"Yeah and..." Dean sprung at that moment wrapping his hand around his brothers waist attempting to haul him into the large pile of leaves that had been raked up next to the curb. Sam twisted in his grip breaking free and Dean went down alone. A large amount were pushed out of the pile catching on the wind. "What the hell?" Sam was tensed for a fight and laughed when he saw Dean's somewhat dazed expression.

"That wasn't suppose to happen like that." He said.

Sam offered him a hand to help him up. Dean took his hand looking annoyed that his trick hadn't worked. Sam turned to Cas "Did you know he was going to do that?"

Cas shook his head slightly before the word "no" could get fully out of his mouth Dean swiped a leg under Sam knocking his feet out from under him and pulling him into the pile of leaves. He landed next to dean with a slight gasp was the wind was knocked out of him by the ground.

"That's better." Dean smiled smugly dropping a hand full of leaves on his head.

"Damn it Dean." Sam grabbed a handful and slung them at his brothers face.

Kevin met them at the door "Find anything?"

"Maybe." Sam said.

Dean and Cas followed him in. "You two," He looked between Sam and Kevin, "research I'm going to go make food."

Kevin gave Sam a weird look, "Uh Sam." He pointed at the side of his head.

Sam ran a hand through his hair pulling out the leaf.

"What happened?"

"Dean started it." Cas said helpfully following Dean into the kitchen.

"Are they?" Kevin asked trailing off.

Sam looked toward the door then back at Kevin before what he meant sank in. "No. no. Dean's not...He's just teaching Cas to cook."

"Right," Kevin said, "You know if they were it'd be kind of cool. They'd be good together."

"Are you high?" Sam asked half joking.

"Sleep deprived." Kevin said, "The filter between my brain and my mouth disappears."

Sam laughed, "I know all about sleep deprivation. It's cool man."

"So what are we researching?"

Sam handed him a book, "Everything you can find out about that."


	3. Cookies

The smell of baked goods filled the bunker. Books are piled on the table in the middle of the library while Sam, Cas and Kevin are pouring over the lore dean is baking. "He's nesting." Sam says as an explanation and shrugs like that should cover it.

"What does that mean?" Cas asks because Cas always asks the hard questions.

"I have no ideal." Sam admits. But he's happy so that's all that matters. They know without saying anything that it can't last. Probably won't last more than a few hours even. But for right now Dean is happy and safe baking in his kitchen for his family. The constant worry of what's coming after them next is muted by the sweet smell of the sugar and the faint dust of flour on the counters.

He finally joins them pushing books out of the way to set the still hot baking tray on the table. "Homework later." He demands with a bright smile "I made cookies." and he sounds so proud of himself they don't resist. The books are piled up on one corner. The chairs are pulled closer to the table. The four of them joking loudly as they share the treats. When they are gone Dean kicks his feet up on the table "I cooked someone else gets to wash the dishes." The self satisfied smile is still there though it's softened to contentment.

Sam and Kevin disappear into the kitchen and Cas stays behind. "You're happy?" He says softly and it sounds more like an observation than a question.

"Yeah." He says and means it. "I've got my best friends, a nice place, baby isn't getting rained on, and the worlds not ending. Today at least. Not to mention we have enough cases to last the rest of our lives so it's not like we're going to get bored."

"Good." Cas smiles at him and doesn't seem to feel the need to elaborate. It's just good that Dean is happy even if they know it is a fleeting moment.


End file.
